Life and Love
by Quisty878
Summary: Squall sitting at Rinoa's deathbed, reflecting on the past. Please review. (Squinoa)


Disclaimer: I do not own FF8/ It belongs only to Squaresoft.  
  
Author's Notes: I know I'm already in the middle of one story, but I got this idea and I had to write it. I hope you all enjoy. Please Review!  
  
  
  
Life and Love  
  
  
  
  
Squall sat next to Rinoa, his wife of fifty years. She was deathly ill. Her breathing was labored and ragged, and they both knew this would be her last day on Earth.  
The two had married at age 20, about three years into their relationship. Squall smiled, remembering the times they'd shared. Squall couldn't help falling in love with her. They had rough patches and a lot of close calls, but they always came out together and happy.  
  
But not this time.  
  
Squall knew that everyone had their time to go. He was happy that Rinoa and he had such a wonderful life together. At least she could rest peacefully, knowing that. It was just her time to go, now. Squall had to accept that. But he couldn't. He wanted to be with her, happy again.  
He remembered the wedding, and how happy everything had been. They showed one another their love that night. The two had decided to wait until marriage, to avoid any complication. Squall would never forget that night. He'd never been that close to anyone before.  
He remembered their children. The two had three beautiful children, and four grandchildren. Their little girl, Eva, was the first. She had Rinoa's eyes and Squall's mahogany hair. She was beautiful, and was living happily with her two children and husband.  
Their second child was Zachery. He had Rinoa's hair and Rinoa's eyes. Zachery was a wonderful boy and Squall loved him a lot. Zach wasn't married, but he was happy. Squall only cared that he was happy.  
Their last child was Annabelle. She looked a lot like Squall. She was married with two children as well, and has lived a great life.  
Squall knew his children were going to be able to make it on their own. He knew he didn't have long to go. He was healthy, but it wouldn't last long. The doctors had diagnosed him with severe cancer, and he only had another month to live.  
Still, he hated to see Rinoa like this. She was in so much pain, and he couldn't help her. Her eyes were wide with panic. She looked at Squall, silently begging him to help her. Squall didn't want Rinoa to die. He knew it would be better this way. He didn't want her to have to watch him die, she couldn't take that. Squall knew he'd be with her again soon, but he still didn't want her to go. She'd always been there. She was there for every mission, and every year he was head of Garden. He didn't remember what life was like without her.   
He held her hand, and she squeezed his tightly.  
"Squall." She choked  
Tears started to flow down Squall's face, "I'm sorry, Rinoa."  
She put a hand on his cheek, "I love you,"  
Squall smiled, "I love you, too."  
She closed her eyes and brought her hand off of his cheek, "I don't have much longer."  
"I know." He said  
She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Take care of the children while you're here."  
Squall nodded, "I will."  
"You've brought me so much, Squall. Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Thank you for saving me. I'll miss you, Rinoa."  
She laughed, "You'll join me soon."  
Squall knew that statement was true. He'd be the fifth of the group to pass away. Quistis was alive and very healthy, she'd be the last. The deaths had been hard for everyone to take. The group of six had grown very close and it was devastating to lose anyone.  
Selphie had died first. She had been murdered on a mission. Squall didn't know why anyone would murder her, and all had been devastated, Selphie was only forty-five when she died.  
Irvine had been crushed by Selphie's death. He had been fine until he hit fifty-two. Squall figured that Irvine had decided he had no reason to live anymore. Irvine had just wasted away for two months before he joined Selphie.  
Zell lived longer, with his wife and child. Selphie and Irvine were married, too, but never had children. Zell was happy, but suddenly became very ill. He was sixty-seven when he passed away.  
Now it was Rinoa's turn, and Squall had to accept it.  
  
He watched as her breathing became shallower and shallower. Her life was draining quickly. After about a half hour, her breathing stopped.  
"No." Squall said, "No! Rinoa, please don't go."  
A doctor came in and checked Rinoa's pulse, "I'm sorry sir. She's gone."  
Tears poured down Squall's face. She couldn't be gone.  
  
  
A month later, Squall joined Rinoa. Quistis watched his funeral with a smile on her face.  
Together. She thought They're together now. That's how it should always be. 


End file.
